thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary (RR)
Gary 'is a '''Major Character '''and an '''Antagonist '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''He was a former Save-Lots employee who joined forces with other employees when the apocalypse began and formed a hostile group of bandits who didn't mess around. He served under the leadership of Alexander and as Alexanders second in command. He served as one of the two secondary antagonists in "Long Road Ahead" alongside Donny Jackson. History Pre-Apocalypse (Georgia) Not much is known about Gary except that he was a Save-Lots employee and was good friends with Alexander. Pre-Apocalypse Sometime after the apocalypse began and before "Starved For Help". Alexander formed and led the former Save-Lots employees as a hostile group of bandits willing to kill to get what they want. During this time, Gary served as the secondary leader under Alexander. Around the same time, Gary, Alexander, and the rest of the bandits attacked students and teachers taking shelter at Stone Mountain High School. The bandits killed 220 people with only four escaping. Following the attack, the Bandits began a deal with the St. Johns who owned a dairy where they would not attack as long as they had food. They also returned to the woods just outside of Macon, Georgia forming small camps all across the woods. [[Starved For Help (RR)|Starved For Help'' ]] Gary is first seen as Alexander and Jimmy argue as Lee Everett and his group watch from afar. During the argument, Alexander loses his cool and shoots and kills Jimmy shooting him several times after he has died. Gary and Alexander then both agree not to tell the other bandits the truth of what happened and that walkers killed him as they continue on their way. Later on, after the bandits attack Lee, Mark, Ben, and Travis, Gary can be seen alongside Alexander, Linda, and Drew shooting the four with arrows from the woods. Luckily, all four are able to escape before they are killed or injured. The last time Gary is seen in the episode is near the end after Lee and Doug watch a video that was on Jolene's camcorder. In the video, Gary, Alexander, Linda, Drew, and other bandits are seen talking to a strange man who is handing them containers of supplies as he begins to tell them about what he wants them to do Lee's group before she accidentally gave away her location abruptly ending the conversation as the video ends. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|''Long Road Ahead'' ]] Gary will appear in this episode. Death (Long Road Ahead) Killed By: * Randall * Doug (Determinant, Caused) As Doug is cornered by Gary during the crossfire, Gary prepares to kill Doug, based on if Lee trusted Doug with a gun or not, he will either shoot Doug in the neck or if Doug is armed he will shoot Gary in the stomach. Either way, Randall will surprise attack him by bashing him in the back of the head as he falls to the ground. Without hesitation, Randall then finishes him off by pulling the trigger and shooting him straight in the head. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Gary has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Numerous unnamed people. * Doug (Caused, Determinant) Appearances Gary appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help' ]] * [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] Trivia * TBA Category:Antagonists